I Could Never Forget You
by Cookiesama
Summary: COMPLETE! It's just one of your every day love stories. Boy gets amnesia, boy dosen't know who he is, girl thinks boy is dead, and goes into denial. But this story has a little Inuyasha twist!
1. The Fall

I Could Never Forget You…

**READ 1st!** Just so u all know… I don't own any of these charcters… (Except in my own lill' world! O.o) N, sorry 4 the short chappies. I'm not sooo go at this, but I'll get better with pratice! SO HOPE U ALL LIKE THE STORY!

Chapter#1

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, reaching his hand out to her.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed, leaning out as far as she dared to grab his hand, but missed. " Noooooo!" she screamed, tears falling from her puffy red eyes, "Inu Yasha!"

But her screams fell on deaf ears, as he fell faster and faster down the cliff, still struggling with the giant snake demon that followed close behind him. The snake turned and hissed,

"Ha, ha, ha… You miserable half-breed. Soon you will die!"

In as quick as a flash of light, and before Inu Yasha even knew what was happening, the snake rapped the end of his long tail around his leg. Slamming him, head on, into the side of the cliff.

Inu Yasha hit the cliff-side hard, a small trickle of blood full from his lips and he fell unconscious.

"Ha, ha, ha… serves you right!" The snake smirked, letting go of Inu Yasha's leg. But just as he turned to look down, the ground meet with his face. A sickening **CRACK ,**was heardechoing through out the night air… The snake lay motionless, as Inu Yasha fell to the water, with a soft **SPLASH!**


	2. Dead

Chapter #2

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed again, as she practly flew down the path, followed close by Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and of course, Shippo.

"Inu Yasha, where are you… _EEEK! _She yelled and jumped back, almost knocking the others down as they rounded the corner.

"Oh,… It-it's dead!" Sango cried, turning away from the carnage holding her stomach. She was afraid that she was going to be sick. Kiara and Shippo went to her side to try and confer her.

Kagome couldn't tack her eyes away from it. All she could think about, as she sat there on the cold heard ground was…

Inu Yasha? What have I done?

Miroku went to help her up, but she wouldn't move. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breath! All she could do was look at what could have been the death of all of them. All of them… And Inu Yasha…

Miroku: "Come Kagome, you should not look.", as he gently picked her up.

"NOO!", she yelled, getting to her feet. "NO! HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE! WE HAVE TO HELP!"

Miroku: "Kagome, please. Just try to calm down."

Kagome: "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR 'CALM'! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR INU YASHA!"

Well, after a little more reasoning, Miroku got the girls to calm down a bit. Then the whole gang spent the next 3 hours searching for their lost comrade…

"NO! NOOO!" Shippo cried.

"He's dead! He's dead!", he sobbed into his tiny, little hands.

"No… No… It can't be…", Kagome stammered, falling to her knees.

"He ca-can't… be… dead?"

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was badly wounded when he fell…" Sango trailed off. Tears coming to her eyes. She went to confer Kagome, but she pushed her away.

"NOO!", she cried. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Sango: "I'm sorry Kagome, but… he fell from such a height, and those injures…"

Miroku knelled down next to the girls, with Shippo and Kiara beside him.

Miroku: "Let us pray…"


	3. Shards of the dead

Chapter #3

From across the river, the shadowy, black figure of Naraku stood, and watched as our friends slowly walked out of sight. He turned to fallow them, when he saw the outline of a person's body floating half-way at the waters edge. It was Inuyasha, but he wasn't moving. Naraku stopped, and stared at him for a long time.

"Inuyasha.", he said, half expecting a reply. When he did not get a answer, Naraku got a little curies. He cushily knelled at his side, and checked his breathing.

Hmmm…, he thought, Still alive, but barely. Maybe I could use this to my advantage." A wicked smile play on his lips, as he reached into his baboon skin and pulled out a shikon jewel shard. He turned Inuyasha over very carefully, so not to worsen his injuries, and so he was on his back. Then he ripped away his fire-rat robes, and pushed the shard deep into his chest. Naraku stood up, and stepped away. There was a strange flash of light, and after a while Inuyasha's eyes opened, and gazed at Naraku. He jumped to his feet, but from still being to weak to stand, he fell back to the ground.

"Naraku!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?" He quickly looked around.

"Where's Kagome? What's going on? What happ…"

Naraku: "Calm down Inuyasha." A sly grin linger on his lips.

"All your questions shall be answered, but first…"

**KRACK** He charged at Inuyasha, poisonous claws at the ready. Inuyasha tried to run, but his shock affected legs wouldn't move. Naraku stabbed him strait through the back, injecting poison right into his very soul, it seemed. Inuyasha's screams tore through air. But no one heard his yells as he fell from Naraku's grasps. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he looked down at his prey.

This will be fun. He thought.


	4. Back from death

Chapter #4

Fourteen days latter, back at camp…

Everybody was eating in silence. Everybody except, Kagome. Who was just staring into the for ever burning flames, of the never ending fire.

Ever sense the 'accident' Kagome hasn't been herself. She doesn't sleep. She barely eats. And, she won't even, talk to us any more. Sango thought. She leaned over to Miroku and whispered,

"How long do you think she's going to be like this? It's been almost two weeks, now."

Miroku: 'Sigh' "I'm not sure, but if she doesn't change soon,…" He stopped, and looked to the wind.

Sango: "What's wrong Miroku?"

Miroku: "I sense a evil aura approaching…" Kagome looked up, with fear in her sad eyes.

Kagome: "And, I sense a shikon shard." The words dripped from her lips in sadness, as she remembered Inuyasha yet again.

Over in the nearby woods…

Naraku gazed upon the camp side, with Inuyasha by his side.

Naraku: "See, Inuyasha. These people are your enemies."

Inuyasha: "Yes. Lord Naraku." he answered obediently, cracking his claws.

Naraku: "Good. Now, destroy them and bring me the shikon shards!"

Kagome: "The shard is coming this way." They all turned to the sound of resealing leaves, and saw the black silhouette of someone coming out of the trees.

Kagome: "I-Inuyasha!"

"I thought you were dead!" Shippo cried happily. Inuyasha however, said nothing. Just stared at the ground. Kagome made to run and hug him but stopped.

There's something different about him… He looks, almost, evil…, she thought, stepping back. And, he indeed looked different. For one thing his cloths were ripped and torn, showing part of his chest and arms, he also looked more pale. He had two maroon strips across his cheeks, and deadly looking spicks shooting out his arms and back. He didn't look like himself at all!

And, the shard. It's imbedded in his chest!

"I-Inu,yasha?", she asked pointing.

"Give me the jewel." he said in an sharp, eerie voice, that whispered through the trees, sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome: "What!", inventorially reaching up to grab the jewel.

Inuyasha: "Give me the jewel!" he said more forcefully, slowly raising his head.

"No!" she yelled backing away.

Inuyasha: "Give me the jewel, or I'll have tack it from you."

"NO!" Sango and Miroku both yelled, jumping in front of Kagome.

"Well then, I'll have to do this the hard way!" he shouted charging towards them.

"CLAWS OF STEEL!" he yelled, aiming for Miroku. He dogged it, and went for Inuyasha's back, but he missed. He turned around just in time for Inuyasha to punch him hard, in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain.

"RUN, KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Kagome quickly ducked behind a nearby bush, with Shippo and Kirara.

"BOOMERANG BONE!" Sango yelled aiming the huge weapon at Inuyasha's head. He dogged it with easy, and slashed Sango across the face. She screamed horrorbaly in pain, but tried to stab him in the back with her katana. But she only hit dirt.

Kagome: "Aim for his chest! That's where the shard is!"

"What!" Sango cried, spinning around for the next attack.

Kagome: "Aim for his che…" She stopped. She saw something moving around in the bushes.

It was Naraku!


	5. Don't you remember

Ct. #5

"Naraku!", she said with some surprise.

"What is he doing here!"

"Unless,", her eyes grew wide. "He's controlling Inuyasha! I've got to stop him!" she yelled, grabbing for her bow. "What?" she stopped.

"Where is my bow!", she cried in a panic.

Shippo- "Here, Kagome try this instead."

Shippo pulled out a small leaf and placed it on top his head, and with a loud 'POP!', he turned himself into a bow and arrow.

Kagome- "Shippo, great thinking!"

"Now!" she said pulling back the bow, aimed for Naraku's heart.

"Please hit!" She let go. The arrow zinged through the air with tremendous power, and hit, Inuyasha, (how had jumped in the way to protect Naraku), heard in the shoulder.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, as Naraku laughed, in his evil way.

Naraku- "Stupid girl!", he mocked.

"Don't you get it? I poisoned him. He is now my devoted slave, and would give his life to protect mein!", going over to Inuyasha.

Kagome- "No! Inuyasha…", she said, as she fell to her knees. "Don't you remember? He's the enemy!"

Naraku- "He can't. I erased his memory.", he said with an evil smirk. With that, lava floated around there bodies, and Naraku flew away carring Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Are you ok!", Sango asked, running over to her.

Sango- "Kagome?"

Kagome- "Naraku…", she said pointing, but he was gone.


	6. Just STOP

Ct. #6

Miroku- "Stop Naraku, you won't escape!", he yelled as he ran after him.

Naraku- "Hahaha… I don't want to escape!", he said turning as he charged towards him.

"I haven't finished you off, yet!"

He tried to stabe Miroku in the chest, but he dogged, stabbing him in the back with his staff.

Naraku- "Inuyasha!", he cried in pain, "Destroy him!"

And from out of no place Inuyasha punched Miroku in the face. He flew through the air, and hit a tree, with a loud, 'THUD!'

Miroku- "Inuyasha!" he said, straggling to stand.

Naraku got up, slowly. "Finish him off…", he ordered.

Inuyasha- 'KRAK!', "With pleasure my lord."

Kagome- "Inuyasha, I'm coming!", she yelled, as Kirara flew them towards Naraku.

Miroku- "Inuyasha, please stop, you don't want to do this!", as Inuyasha slowly approached him.

"Naraku is controlling you. He's the real enemy!", he replied, slowly standing up.

"I will defend myself, Inuyasha.", raising his staff.

Inuyasha yelled, "Claws of Steel!", and charged at Miroku.

He dogged, and Inuyasha slashed the tree instead. He spun around just in time to meet one of Kagome's arrows, as it hit him in his abdomen.

Kagome- "Inuyahas! Please stop it, we're your friends!", as Kirara landed on the ground.

Inuyasha- "My only friend is my master.", he growled.

Kagome- "Your wrong! We're your friends!"

Sango- "Kagome's right Inuyasha."

Naraku- "Get the jewel! Destroy them, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha- "Yes, master!", as he pulled out the arrow, and charged at Kagome. Sango through her Boomerang Bone, but it missed, so she pulled out her blade to protect Kagome, but Inuyasha punched her out of the way.

Kagome- "Sango!", she cried as Inuyasha came near.

Sango said nothing as hit body hit the ground near Miroku.

Inuyasha- "Give me the jewel!"

Kagome- "No!", she screamed grabbing the jewel, turning to run away.

Inuyasha grabbed her leg, and pulled her to the ground.

Inuyasha- "You won't escape!"

Kagome- "Let me go! Let me go!", trying desperately to get free.

Inuyasha- "Give me the jewel!", reaching out foe it.

Kagome- "NO! INUYASHA! STOP!"


	7. For his life

Ct. #7

He stopped, dead in his tracts. His arm began to shack violently, as if it was taking control.

"NO! NO! STOP!", he cried backing away, grabbing his arm.

"What is happing to him?", Kagome thought, staring at him.

Miroku- "Kagome get out of there!", he shouted, picking up Sango. "We have to escape!" "NO!" Kagome cried, "I have to help him!"

She got up, and slowly walked over to him.

Inuyasha- "NO! Kagome get back!", holding back his arm away from her.

"I ca-can't hold it… for very long!"

Kagome- "I-InuYasha!"

Inuyasha- "Run! Kagome! RUN!"

Naraku- "No! Your suppose to destroy her!", he yelled from behind a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha must be tacking back control.", he thought.

"Well then, ", he said reaching into his cloak, "I guess I'll have to up the dosage." He pulled out another shikon shard, and squeezed it as hard as he could, in his poisonous calws. Inuyasha screamed out in pain, grabbing his chest as he fell to his knees. Spitting up blood.

Kagome- "Inuyasha, what's wrong!", running over to his side.

Iuyasha- "T-The shi-shikon shard!", he moaned. Kagome pulled open his Kimono, "The, the one inside you!", she asked, tears spilling from her eyes.

Inuyasha- "Y-yes!", he yelled as he tore into his own chest with his claws. Kagome jumped back, "What, What are you doing!", she cried in a frantic.

"No! Noo!", Naraku yelled, "Inuyasha MUST DIE!"

Squeezing the jewel harder.

Miroku- "I think not!", he answered, stabbing him through the back. Naraku stopped, turned to face Miroku, and fell to drirt as he hit the ground, dropping the shikon shard.

Inuyasha yelled painfully, as he ripped the shard from his chest, and fell to the ground, motionless.

Kagome- "Inuyasha!", she yelled, falling to his side, once more.

Inuyasha- "K-Kagome…?", he said in a shaky voice, then closed his eyes.

The shikon shard lay in his bloody hand.

Miroku- "Kagome…", he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome- "M-Miroku.", she whispered n shock, looking up. "Oh, MIROKU!", she cried falling into his arms.

Miroku- "Don't worry Kagome. It's all over now.", he whispered, gentility padding her on the back.


	8. Who are you

Ct.#8

2 weeks later, back at Kaede's village….

Kagome was sitting by Inuyasha's tree, just staring into the dark, cloudy, sky. Miroku and Sango were off helping in the fields. Shippo and Kirara were playing with the children, and Inuyasha was still unconscious.

Kagome- "Those were some pretty serious injuries he had…", she said, looking at the shards.

'Sigh…' "Inuyasha. Please wake up, soon.", she muttered. "You just have to be ok, with out you I…"

She was cut off by Kaede's shouting.

Kaede- "Kagome! Kagome! Come quick! He has woke up!"

Kagome-"What!", she said, as she spun around with a look of surprise on her face. "He's woke up!", Kaede exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Really!", Kagome asked jumping up.

"Yes!", she said, and with that they ran to the shed.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled as she opened the door.

Inuyasha rolled over as he opened his tired eyes. "What?", he asked in a faint whisper.

Kagome- "Inuyasha are you ok?", she asked knelling down next to him.

"Who are you?", he asked with a confused look on his usually overprotective face.

Kagome looked surprised. "It's me Kagome, don't you remember!", she asked.

He looked at her still very puzzled, and tried to sit up.

Kagome- "No!", she said, pushing him back down, "You shouldn't move, for a while."

He laded back down with a grown, "Where am I?", he asked looking around. Kagome stared at him. "We're at Kaede's village.", she answered.

Inuyasha- "Who's Kaede?", he wondered, turning to look back at her.

Kagome turned to Kaede, who was also standing in the shed, and asked, "Kaede… what's going on!", in a shaky voice.

Kaede- "I don't know, child.", she said as she to, sat down beside him.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?"

Inuyasha- "I…I don't know… I ca…can't remember…", he whispered as he put a hand on his throbbing head. 'Oh god!', he thought, eyes growing wide, hands sweaty, 'I…I can't remember!'

Kagome- "Inuyasha?", she asked, putting a worried hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha- "I don't…. know…". He said in a small voice, "I can't… re…remember…". His hand fell to the ground, eyes closed, his breathing becoming labored.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome cried out in shock, quickly moving away from him, scared she might have hurt him.

Kaede, however, rushed past her to his side, checking his paluse. She turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, you must go now!"

Kagome not being sure off what to do, nodded her head quickly, and left the shed.

When she got outside she sat down in the grass, her head to her knees.

'What's happening! What should we do!', she thought, the questions poured into her mind as the tears poured down her face. 'If he can't remember who he is… then what?'

Sango, walked up to her, "Hi, Kagome. What's you doing?"

Kagome looked up, but didn't move, tears staining her pretty face. "What's wrong?", Sango asked, knelling down next to her.

"It's Inuyasha.", she said in a low whisper, "He can't remember…"

"What ?", Sango asked.

Kagome- "He can't remember anything! Not me! Not Kaede! Not anything!", she wailed, the tears coming harder, now.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know…", Sango replied, hugging her gently.

"Oh! What should we do? What should we do?…" Kagome sobbed.

"Don't worry, Kagome.", Sango said patting her on the back, "We'll figure something out."

Kagome- "I'm so scared for him,", she cried, "if he can't remember who he is…"

Sango- "Calm down Kagome, don't worry.", she said letting go of her a little. "Have you asked Kaede or Myoga, if they can do anything for him?"

Kagome, whipping the tears from her eyes, answered, "I've asked Kaede, but I haven't seen Myoga anywhere.", looking around.

"Well, let's go see if we can find him.", Sango said, standing up.

"I heard he was over in the next village doing some thinking."

"Ok…", Kagome said, standing up.

Sango- "An don't worry Kagome,", helping her up, "we'll find some way to fix this."

AN. N, I would like to say sorry 4 not post'n this story up fast enough….. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YY


	9. The village

Ct.#9

Early the next morning, the two girls set out for the village, but only after Miroku had touched Sango's butt and was smacked in the head a couple hundred times with her Boomerang Bone.

"Man!", Sango shorted, as they were walking off to the village.

"Sometimes I really do hate that perverted monk!"

Kagome chuckled, "He can't help himself, Sango. You do have a really nice butt!"

Sango- "No! Kagome! Not you too!", she cried raising her hands to her ears, causing Kagome to chuck again.

"Oh, look.", Kagome said, pointing past her. They had arrived at the small village.

Kagome- "Well, we're here."

Sango took her hands off her ears, "Yah, but it seems we're the only one's here.", looking around.

Kagome- "Yah…", she said little confused, "I wonder where everybody is?"

"I don't know…", Sango replied.

"Look!", Kagome shouted, pointing. "There's someone over there!"

They both walked over to a large well in the middle of the village, there was a small boy crouching on the ground, with his hands over his head.

"Hello. What's your name?", Kagome asked softly, knelling down next to him.

The boy didn't move.

Kagome reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but before she could do so the boy flinched, and bolted up right. Kagome jumped back in surprise. The boy turned and looked at them, with fear in his eyes, and started to run.

"No! Wait!", Sango yelled, turning to chase after him, but stopped. "Oh my god…", she whispered under her breath, as she gazed down the path of bloody corpses that lay before her. Kagome got up, brushed herself off, and walked over to Sango.

Kagome- "What is it… Oh!", looking around, "What, what happened here!"

Sango- "I-I don't know…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Kaede's village…

Shippo- "Is he going to be ok, Kaede?", looking from Inuyasha to her.

Kaede- "I don't know, Shippo. The poison from Naraku's claws seems to be causing his illness and memory loss. Even if we can cure him, I don't think he will remember any of his previous life…", she replied, draping a wet cloth over his head.

Shippo-"Oh.", looking back to Inuyasha. "An, what about him?", looking over to Miroku's still unconscious form. "For him," Kaede sighed, "I'm afraid there is no cure…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the village….

Kagome- "Hello! Hello can anybody hear me?", she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth, as they walked through the village.

Sango- "Looks like they were slatted with a single swing.", she said, examining some of the bodies. 'Sigh…', "These poor people… Please rest in peace…"

Kagome- "So what are you saying? A demon did this?", she asked softly.

Sango- "Looks that way…", she answered, slowly standing back up.

Kagome-"But, but why?", looking over the many fallen bodies.

Sango-"I don't know.", gazing down the path. "H-Hey! Look!", she said, pointing.

Kagome looked up.

"W-What!"

"S-Sesshomaru!", she stuttered.

Sesshomaru had his back turned to them, so he didn't notice their presence, she hoped. "W-Who is he!", Sango asked, looking slightly confused.

Kagome backing away whispered, "It's Inuyasha's older half brother, only he's a full demon."

Sango-"A full demon!", she asked, moving over to Kagome.

Kagome-"Yes, an he has no tolerance for humans.", she added, crouching down behind the well, with Sango at her side.

They watched as Sessomaru moved about. He turned slightly, and stopped. Looking directly at them.

'Oh no!', Kagome thought, 'Can he see us!', but he turned away, looking off in the other direction.

Sesshomaru-"Come Jaken, let us depart."

Jaken-"Yes m'lord!"

An with that, Sesshomaru called forth enough energy to form the very petite but strong cloud beneath his feet, and flew away.

'Phew!' "That was close!", Kagome sighed, whipping the sweat from her brow.

"Yah,", Sango replied, "I wonder what he was doing here?"

"I don't know…", Kagome answered, getting up. "Maybe we should go back to Kaede. I don't see Myoga anywhere." "Yah.", Sango agreed. "Maybe we should."

So they started back for Kaede's village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaken-"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! What are you planning!"

Sesshomaru- "Quite, Jaken."

'If the wreathed girl is here, then Inuyasha must be near by,', he thought, 'an that must mean…'

"Come Jaken!", he said, walking off into the forest.

Jaken-"Where to m'lord?", running after him to catch up.

Sesshomaru- "To visit my dear brother."

AN. Hope u'll r like'n the story so far…. N, sorry again 4 the chappys be'n so short, but I don't really feel like re-wright'n them so live with it!


	10. Is THAT me

Ct. #10

A day later the two girls arrived back at Kaede's village.

Kagome- 'What could have Sesshomaru been doing there? Was he the one that killed all those people? An, what about Inuyasha?', she thought, the questions fowling through her mind.

They walked up to the shed as Kaede was stepping out.

Kaede-"Oh! Hello Kagome, Sango. Were you able to find Myoga?"

"No.", Sango replied, "The village was attacked. We couldn't find Myoga anywhere."

Kaede-"Oh, attacked, by who?", she asked, looking concerned.

Kagome-"We don't know for sure, but we saw Sesshomaru there."

Kaede- "Sesshomaru…"

Kagome- "How's Inuyasha?", she asked, looking hopefully.

Kaede shock her head sadly, "I've done all I can for him now, but only time will tell.", she sighed, letting them in.

"Naraku's poison, is what seems to be makeing him ill…", walking in behind them. "I should be able to cure him, but I don't think he will remember anything."

Kagome walked over to his side, knelling down. "Oh Inuyasha…", she said, placing a small hand over his head.

Kaede motioned for Sango and her to leave, opening the door. Leaving Kagome with Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, picking up a wet cloth, "Inuyasha, please remember.", she sighed again, putting it on his head.

A few moments of silence passed by, as Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened.

Kagome-"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.", she said blushing a little, and quickly removing the cloth.

Inuyasha-"No, no. It's ok.", he said, looking up at her, with big puppy eyes.

"What?", Kagome asked, looking even more surprised, "Is there something on my face?", she asked, touching her lips.

Inuyasha-"It's nothing.", he replied a little embarrassed, turning away.

Kagome-"What? What is it?", she asked leaning over to look him in the eyes.

Inuyasha-"It's just… your, very pretty…", he mumbled, turning red.

Kagome blushed again, and sat back. Inuyasha rolled over to face her, smiling. Kagome looked away, blushing even more, (if it were possible).

Inuyasha sat up, "Who am I?", he asked, his expression turning from cheerful to very serious. Kagome looked up, "What?", she asked puzzled.

Inuyasha-"Who am I?", he asked again.

Kagome-" Inuyasha. Your Inuyasha.", she said still looking very confused.

Inuyasha-"No. I mean, why am I here? Where did I come from? Who am I?

'Oh, du! He's lost all his memories you duff!', she thought.

Kagome-"Oh… Well, your name's Inuyaha. We brought you here, (motioning to the shed), because you were injured. I don't know where, exactly, you came from, but I found you stuck to a tree in the forest."

Inuyasha-"Wait! Stuck to a tree?", he asked, looking very puzzled.

Kagome-"Yah. You had been shot in the heart, an were stuck to the tree for 50 years, or so they say."

Inuyasha just stared at her, shocked, then asked, "If I was shot in the heart, why didn't I die?"

Kagome-" Because you're a hanyou, I think."

"A what?", he asked, staring at her even more confused.

"A hanyou.", Kagome replied, "Half human, half demon."

Inuyasha-"What do you mean 'half human, half demon'?"

"Come on.", she said, standing up, and helping him up, "I'll show you."

They both walked out of the shed together. Kagome helping Inuyasha stand, as she moved them over to a small stream nearby and sat down.

They both gazed into the water's mirror-like reflection at deep amber eyes, snow silver/white hair, long teeth, sharp claws, and two fluffy white doggy ears atop his head.

Inuyasha jumped back surprised, then slowly looked again. "I-Is that me?", he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. That's you.", she replied, looking deep into his eyes, as he gazed back at the water. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!", she said, smiling.

"What?", he asked, looking up to her.

Kagome-"Oh, nothing!", she blushed, again, breaking her gaze. "We should be heading back, now.", she replied, hoping he hadn't heard her last words, and looking up at the setting sun.

Inuyasha-"O-Ok…"

Kagome helped him up, an they walked back to the shed.

AN. OMG! Isn't he just soooooooooo kawaii! Ok, sorry, I just had to put that here, er I just might have died! Well, whatever… Hope u'll liked it!


	11. A demon named Sesshomaru

Ct.#11

Sesshomaru-"He's close.", he said, as he landed on the ground, again, not to far from the village.

Jaken-"Now what m'lord?"

Sesshomaru-"Now I shall tack the Tetsusaiga, and rid my brother from this earth.", he answered, flexing his claws, as he walked toward the shed housing Inuyasha, Jaken running behind.

In Kaede's hut…

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede slept as Kagome thought to herself, staring out at the shimmering moon just outside the window.

She sighed. 'Oh, Inuyasha…', she thought. She was suddenly snapped back to reliantly, as her eyes grew wide.

'A demon area…', she thought, standing up quickly.

"K-Kagome?", Sango asked, as Kaede and her woke up to the sudden movement. "What is it?", she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I-I scene a demon area coming closer.", she replied, turning to face Sango.

Sango stood up, "A demon area? Miroku!", she called, turning, an nudging him awake. "Wake up, Miroku!"

Miroku-"Just 5 more mins, baby…", his hand slowly creeping up her leg.

Sango- "Miroku, snap out of it!", she sighed, slapping his hand away.

Miroku woke with a start. "What, what did I miss!", he yelled, rubbing his tried eyes.

Kagome-"I feel a demon area approaching.", she said again, turning to look back out the window. Then it downed on her…"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran out of the hut, followed by the others, into the darkness of the night, and stopped. By the pail moonlight she could see a lone figure entering the shed.

'Oh noo…', she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it, Kagome?", Kaede asked, stepping up behind her.

Kagome-" It's… Sesshomaru…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru entered the shed letting his vibrant eyes adjust to the darkness, and looked around.

Sesshomaru- "Ahh. There…", he mused, as he finally spotted the Tetsusaiga laying up against the back wall. He reached out to touch it when, his hand suddenly was repelled back, with the mythic shield.

"That's right…", he said, bringing his hand up, close to his face. "I had forgotten about that cursed shield!"

"Wahh! Sesshomaru!"

Turning around to face the intruder, his eyes rested upon the frightened expressions of a certain fox demon, 'Shippo…?', he thought, and the despised half-breed, 'Inuyasha..'

Shippo-"W-What, what are you do-doing here?", he stammered, slowly backing away.

Sesshomaru-"I have come for the blade.", he replied simply, staring at them both, hatred brewing in his cold amber eyes. "And for my dear brother's life…", he finished, lowering his gaze to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-"W-What!", he asked, backing away.

Sesshomaru-"You heard me…", he growled, slowly approaching him, "Have you really forgotten?", he flexed his claws, "Well, allow me to jog your memory!", he yelled, striking for his chest.

Inuyasha grunted as he served to the right, missing Sesshomaru's attack, but not able to stop the older wounds from reopening.

Sesshomaru-"You shall not escape!", he yelled, not giving him any change to dodge, and charging for him again. But, he missed and instead of tarring a hole through his brothers chest, like he wanted, he tore a hole through the shed, out into the dark, grassy flied of the night. Inuyasha quickly grabbed up the sword, turning, and blocked his next attack.

Sesshomaru-"How long do you wish to hold me, little brother?", he said, pushing Inuyasha back, deep into the cold earth.

Shippo- "I-Inuyasha!", he called from his hiding place, behind a nearby bush.

Kagome spotted Shippo and ran up behind him. "Shippo, where's Inuyasha!", she asked.

Shippo-"There!", he pointed.

Kagome-"Inuyasha!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha-"Who, who are you?" What do you want!", he asked meakly.

Sesshomaru-"I am Sesshomaru! And I want you to die!", he answered, throwing him into the back of a tree, with his poison wipe. Inuyasha hit the tree hard, and slid to the ground.

"Boomerang Bone!", Sango cried, as her hiraikotsu flew through the air, headed straight for Sesshomaru. He dogged it easy, just as an arrow came flying from the same directing. Sesshomaru passed them, charging for Sango and Kagome. When Miroku jumped behind him, and stabbed him in the back with his staff. Sesshomaru cried out in pain, as he spun around and punched him square in the face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha!", Shippo screamed, as he ran over to his side. "Are you ok!"

Inuyasha-"Just find, Shippo.", he replied, struggling to stand.

Shippo-"Y-You, remember my name!", he asked, looking up at him, stunned.

"AHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha-"What!", he yelled, looking down the flied.

AN. N, I'm sorry for hurt'n Sesshomaru-kun! I didn't mean 2, but I couldn't think of any other way 2 put him in the story, without him be'n a bad guy… But, don't worry peeps they all shall b oky-doky! N, just a heads up… the next chappy may b a lill' short but that's all I gots… Whatever hope u'll like!


	12. I could never forget you

Ct.#12

It was Kagome who screamed, as Sesshomaru went for her neck.

"Noo!", Inuyasha yelled, jumping in the way. "Leave her alone!", he cried, as he forced Sesshomaru back.

Inuyasha-"Kagome, are you ok?", he asked, not turning around to look at her.

"Y-Ya!", she replied, picking herself up off the ground.

Sesshomaru-"So, Inuyasha. You've decided to join us?", he snarled, cracking his claws.

Inuyasha-"Haa! Save the bad jocks!", as smirked, as he lifted the sword high over his head. "Wind Scar!", he cried, as a large bolt of yellow light emitted from the blade.

"N-No!", Sesshomaru screamed out, as his body was thrown to the air, far away from the village.

"Yaaa! We did it!", Shippo, Miroku, and Sango cried, running over to them. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

Inuyasha-"Kagome are you…"

Kagome was crying, the tears sliding down her face. She ran and leaped into his arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha!", she cried into his shoulders. "I-I was soo scared for you…"

Inuyasha looked a little shocked, but hugged her close, anyway.

Inuyasha-"It's ok Kagome. I'm here now. Don't cry…"

"I'm, I'm not crying!", she cried into his chest.

Miroku-"Umm… Maybe, we should go back to the village?"

Sango-"Yaa…", she answered, turning away.

Shippo-"But I want to see!"

Miroku-"No. No. We should get going.", he said, dragging him off by his tail, kicking and screaming.

Inuyasha-"Don't worry…", he said, gentaly rubbing her on the back. Kagome pull away, to look him in the face.

Kagome-"Inuyasha, do you remember me?", she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

Inuyasha-"Of course. How could I ever forget you?", he answered, looking a little confused.

Kagome-"…You, you had amnesia, and you couldn't remember anything…", she said, looking down.

Inuyasha lifted up her chin, looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and kissed her. Kagome was shocked, and tried to pull away at first, but Inuyasha just held her closer and deepened the kiss. Kagome couldn't resist any longer,with the warmth of his lips toching her own, she slowly rapped her arms around his shoulders tralling her frigers up the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss even more. Inuyasha opened his eyes and slowly pulled away, but still held her in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha-"I could never forget you.", he whispered, hugging her again.

'I know.', she thought pulling him in close.

THE END

AN. Well, that's it folks! What did u think? Let me know R&R! N, till next time, Buy!

Cookiesama!


End file.
